


Eggnog, anyone?

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com





	Eggnog, anyone?

Dec 18: Eggnog

 

Jethro gritted his teeth and tried to incinerate the last word on the shopping list with a Gibbs' glare. There were at least five brands each with different varieties. Usually he got a lot of slack for trying to find the exact brand but this was different.

Last year, he had endured the silent treatment for two whole days. Oh, and the pouting. Usually pouting wasn't that bad a punishment. It was fun to try coaxing a smile and nibbling on that bottom lip. Two or three hours of pouting could be enjoyable. Pouting for three days was something totally different. Decision made, he wheeled his cart to the front.

As Jethro sat the first two bags on the table, he heard the dreaded question.

"Did you get everything on the list even…"

Jethro listened very carefully, repeating the requested brand and variety over and over in his head. "Just let me grab the other two bags. Retrieving the dreaded last item, Jethro placed it triumphantly on the top of the bag and shut the trunk lid. As he did so, he resolved to save the empty container and hide it until next year.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Came the accusation as he carried in the last two bags.

Jethro lifted the carton and wiggled it.

"Mother Moo's Homemade Old-fashioned Simple Country Plain Eggnog." Tony grabbed for the carton.

Jethro held it out of Tony's reach. "You accused me of forgetting. I think you owe me an apology, at the least." As he savored his reward kiss, Jethro made a mental note to drop the cooler with the other two dozen cartons of eggnog off at a shelter in the morning.


End file.
